


Пастух

by AnnaVictoria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaVictoria/pseuds/AnnaVictoria
Summary: Мир полон тайн. Тайна прячется и в этой ничем не примечательной картине.





	

В сентябре, когда ещё стояла удушающая жара, напоминающая о последних летних днях, я отправилась на выставку привезённых из Лувра картин, которая открылась в префектуральном музее современного искусства города Нагаока префектуры Ниигата.  
Дорога по автостраде от города, в котором я живу, заняла около часа, однако я ехала с удовольствием, слушая любимую музыку.

В здании музея царила прохлада. Лучи ослепительно сияющего солнца просачивались сквозь стёкла. Казалось, пространство, отгороженное ими, принадлежало совсем другому миру.  
Я прошла по тихим музейным залам и, наконец, переступила порог зала с выставкой.  
Картины были развешены в порядке их создания. В первом зале было множество произведений, отмеченных глубоким влиянием христианства. Колорит картин был тёмным. Они оставляли впечатление безмятежности. Лик Христа, каждый раз немного иной, и исполненную нежности и любви улыбку богоматери Марии можно было описать лишь одним словом – они были прекрасны.  
Следующую эпоху представляли многочисленные портреты аристократов.  
Господа, горделиво выпячивающие грудь, украшенную орденами. Разрумянившиеся девицы, словно стыдящиеся чего-то. Знатные дамы в роскошных платьях с улыбками на губах. У них были пышные формы, гладкая кожа и щёки, по цвету схожие с розами. Что ни говори, а даже сейчас они глядели на меня живо и весело.  
Кроме того, мне встретилось много портретов знаменитых персон прошлого. Время на них замерло, словно и не было никакого будущего.

Стены следующего зала украшали полотна мастеров, имена которых были мне знакомы.  
Милле, Мане, Моне, Ренуар и прочие. Один раз даже встретилась картина, репродукцию которой я видела в учебнике.  
Насыщенные цвета, виртуозное исполнение, узнаваемый творческий почерк. Они притягивали зрителя и завораживали невероятным талантом.

Чем ближе к нашему времени, тем сильнее менялись сюжеты произведений. Унылые деревенские пейзажи и занятые работой крестьяне. Мужчины, выпивающие в кабаках. Полотна отражали повседневную жизнь людей.

Та картина висела в последнем зале, у самого выхода.  
Она была большая – наверное, два метра в высоту и четыре в ширину. Поначалу величина меня подавила. Изображён на ней был пастух, в сумерках возвращающийся с отарой овец.  
Что же вызвало во мне интерес? Простор линии горизонта, виднеющейся вдали? Цвет вечернего неба? Как бы то ни было, я остановилась.  
Свет только что зашедшего солнца окутывал окрестности. Мужчина стоял на невысоком холме. У его подножия собака гнала отару овец. Вот и всё, что было на картине. Однако что-то в ней сжимало мне сердце и не отпускало.  
Мужчина был изображён почти в натуральную величину и стоял, повернувшись спиной.  
Я задалась вопросом: откуда художник, создавший это произведение, смотрел на него? Мне показалось, что то место, где я стояла, находилось слишком близко. Подумав об этом, я попробовала отступить дальше и подойти ближе, шагнуть чуть левее и правее, но в конце концов поняла, что точка, где я недавно стояла, точь-в-точь подходит.  
Значит, отсюда художник, написавший картину, делал эскиз? Возможно, он просто проходил мимо. И всё же, что привлекло меня?  
Я ещё раз взглянула на мужчину. На нём была чёрная шляпа, а на лице виднелись усы. На локти пиджака были нашиты заплаты, полы наброшенного на плечи плаща заштопаны. Брюки тоже тут и там оказались залатаны. Ботинки были стоптаны.  
Здесь этот мужчина появился на свет, здесь рос, трудился и здесь же состарится и умрёт. Как и его родители, и родители родителей. Они живут на этой земле и её оберегают. Мне показалось, что перед моими глазами прошла вся его жизнь.  
В следующее мгновение подул ветер.  
Он подул в сторону невысокого холма и принёс с собой запах луговых трав. Слух уловил блеяние овец. Послышался лай собаки, которая гнала отару. Сумеречное небо раскинулось шире, а чуть влажный ветерок, пронёсшийся над лугом, погладил мои щёки.  
Умом я прекрасно осознавала, что такого просто не может быть, но всё же ясно слышала голоса овец. Что происходит? Что случилось? Я не понимала.  
Вновь вздохнул ветер.  
Перед моими глазами всколыхнулась пола плаща. Я по-прежнему стояла перед полотном, а в следующий миг мельком увидела то, как пастух двигает головой, будто пытаясь обернуться.  
Я глубоко втянула в себя воздух. Похоже, до тех пор я вообще забывала дышать…

Картина висела на том же самом месте.  
Что это было сейчас?  
Я всё ещё чувствовала принесённый ветром аромат, а в ушах звучало блеяние овец. Глядела, как колеблется на ветру плащ. Я своими глазами видела, что мужчина двигается, будто оборачиваясь.

Я быстро вышла из музея и зашагала прочь, совершенно не замечая палящего зноя.  
Если бы пастух обернулся и посмотрел на меня, была бы я сейчас по-прежнему здесь? Когда я подумала об этом, мне вдруг показалось, что я вижу его глаза.


End file.
